


My Trip to the Pet Store

by Busted



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pet Store, Still dont know what im supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: tsugumi adopts a dog and yeah stuff happens~
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 27





	My Trip to the Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

> i had some fun at chara expo :(

Tsugumi gathers her notes and looks at Beagle, her pet beagle.

~A few weeks ago~

Himari placed her phone in the middle of the table, and a video began playing. 

"Guys, look what I found on my Twitter Feed. It's the cutest thing ever."

"Hii-chan, you said that about the baby seal video you showed us yesterday."

Watching baby seals roll around in the snow radiated Tsugumi's heart until it melted like the interior of a lava cake.

The dog video was just as lethal. 

The video leads to Tsugumi doing tons of research on dogs and how to take care of them. Tsugumi started thinking about how pets can have a positive impact on her and the people around her. 

A few hours ago, she went to the local pet adoption center and found the cutest beagle, who is now the newest member of the Hazawa family. 

Now, Tsugumi tsugurifically gathers her tsugurific notes and heads out. 

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Beagle! I'm heading out to the pet shop!"

"Stay safe! Don't be out too late!"

"Wan! Wan!"

_Okay, so according to that website, I need food, a food bowl, a leash, a dog tag, a dog bed…_

She repeats everything she learned in her head, until-

Bam!

Tsugumi feels a painful tingling in her nose, so she tightens her mouth. She sees the back of a tall girl. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" she bows her head.

When Tsugumi looks back up, she feels odd. Maybe it's the girl's minty green hair or her key lime pie eyes; whatever it is, Tsugumi couldn't move. She was frozen. It isn't a frostbitten freeze, but a warm, sweet one like strawberry gelato. 

"Are you okay?" the girl asks.

Her voice is a plum tree in the winter, only someone who was paying attention would notice the softness in the harsh, cold wind. The contrasting qualities in her voice make Tsugumi even more interested in her. 

"Yes" Tsugumi nods.

"That's good."

The girl starts walking forward again, and Tsugumi recovers her senses.

_Alright! Let's go to the pet shop!_

When she arrives at the pet shop, Tsugumi smells the universal pet store odor. The strange combined scent of sweet, bitter, and sour that could torture anyone's nose. 

She heads straight for the dog section, which was the store's most significant section. There were 6 aisles of dog specialized items, and Tsugumi walks slowly through each of them. Her cart gathers with items for Beagle until Tsugumi can't fit anything else.

_There, that should be the last item._

When she's about to reach the checkout, Tsugumi hears a familiar voice.

"Next!"

Tsugumi stops and feels a burning sensation that reaches her fingertips. 

She grips her cart tightly and goes forward one foot at a time and sees the girl from earlier. Before Tsugumi can calm down, the girl notices her.

"Oh! You're from earlier."

She sounded a little different than before. There was some excitement in the voice, but Tsugumi couldn't tell if the girl was being friendly or just being a good cashier.

"Y-Yes."

Tsugumi strolls forward and looks at the girl's employee name tag. 

Hikawa, S.

_So her family name is Hikawa, that's such a peaceful name. Hikawa… S, what did the S stand for? Sa…_

"Um, your items, please?" the cashier says softly.

"Huh?! Oh, I'm so sorry." 

Tsugumi stops daydreaming and starts handing over the stuff in her cart to the cashier. The girl was just a cashier who Tsugumi coincidentally bumped into twice in one day. That's what Tsugumi told herself, but in the back of her head, she kept thinking about what the girl's name was.

"Your total will be 20,000 yen, and do you have a rewards card with us? By signing up, 10% of the transaction will be rewarded as pet points that you can use for future transactions. Also, you will receive members-only sales and promotions."

"No, but I'd like to set an account up!"

"That's wonderful. Alright, here's the form."

Tsugumi fills out the form and returns it to the cashier.

"Okay, the transaction should be done, and you have 200 pet points now. Here is your receipt."

Tsugumi reaches forward and carefully takes the receipt.

"Thank you, Hikawa-san."

"No, thank you for shopping here, Hazawa-san."

She smiles gently at Tsugumi.

The cashier's smile melts Tsugumi. 

Tsugumi grabs her four bags of dog items and is greeted by some light drizzle. Fearing that the rain will intensify, she decides to take a taxi back home.

After meeting her best friends, Tsugumi became a firm believer in destiny. Their friendship started many years ago, and it was still tied to the skies. Although she had doubts earlier, Tsugumi wonders if meeting the pet shop cashier is also part of her fate. 

"I'm back!" Tsugumi sighs and drops the bags in her living room.

"Welcome home!"

"Wan! Wan!"

Beagle runs forward and wags her tail at Tsugumi. She squats down and pets Beagle's head.

"How was the trip to the pet store?" asks Mrs. Hazawa.

Tsugumi tells her parents about the girl she met. 

"Yeah, her family name is Hikawa. Oh, and I also bought all these things for Beagle."

Tsugumi unloads everything, but she senses that something is missing. Tsugumi scrolls through her receipt and matches the items with it.

She frowns at the floor when she realizes that the doggy conditioner is missing. 

"What's wrong, Tsugumi?" asks Mrs. Hazawa.

"I dropped the doggy conditioner somewhere," Tsugumi says.

"It's okay. Hikawa-san will probably replace or return the conditioner," says Mrs. Hazawa.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. From how you described Hikawa-san, she sounds like a responsible person," says Mr. Hazawa.

"What if she doesn't work tomorrow?" 

"Then she'll leave a note or notify her coworkers," says Mr. Hazawa.

Tsugumi feels somewhat reassured and smiles at her parents. Then, the Hazawas set up everything for Beagle. The Hazawas wanted their newest member to live the best life possible.

After eating dinner with her mom and dad, Tsugumi sighs and drops onto her bed. She didn't have any time to see the messages in Afterglow's chat group and opens up. She smiles and scrolls through everything.

Tsugumi- Hi, I'm back. 

Himari- Hi Tsugu! We missed you so much.

Moca- Were you being extra tsugurific today?

Tsugumi- Yeah, I was. I bought a lot of stuff for Beagle, and I met someone super cool.

Knock! Knock!

Wan Wan! 

Tsugumi hears the scouring of four paws on the wooden floors, then the rustling of claws on her door.

Tsugumi- brb, someone is knocking on my door...

*Who could it possibly be at this hour? It's dark and raining outside.*

"There's a girl with long hair. She has a concerning look on her face, and she's holding a bottle of doggy conditioner," says Mrs. Hazawa.

Tsugumi darts to the front door, and she slides on the wooden floor with her slippers. It was definitely her, it was the cashier from the pet store.

"Oh, uh, Hazawa-san, you left this at the store."

"I'm so sorry that you had to come so far because of my mistake. It's raining too… I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"No, it's okay. You're a valuable customer who wants the best for her dog. I'm just doing my job."

At that moment, Beagle barks and wags her tail. Hikawa-san's expression changes to one of absolute joy. She squats down and starts rustling the area behind Beagle's ears, which causes the dog to pant and roll on the floor.

"Beagle seems to like you a lot, Hikawa-san."

"Please, you can call me Sayo."

"Okay. Then you can call me Tsugumi, Sayo-san!"

"I see. I should get going. It's getting late, so my sister might call me nonstop until I get home. I hope to see you again at the store, Tsuzawa… Hi… Hazawa-san."

Sayo turns around and starts walking away.

Mrs. Hazawa looks at her daughter and sees her glossy truffle eyes. She knows what that look is, so she nudges Tsugumi. Tsugumi turns her head and sees her mother wink. 

"Wait, Sayo-san! Can I exchange numbers with you? You seem to be very knowledgeable and passionate about dogs, and I'd love to learn more about them from you."

"Yeah, sure."

Sayo sent a simple message to Tsugumi and left.

Afterglow Chat Group

Himari- What happened, Tsugu? Who would be knocking on your door this late at night? 

Tomoe- Who do we need to beat up?

Moca- It has been 5 minutes, and Tsugu isn't back yet. 

…

Moca- 6 minutes, okay, we're going to war with whoever hurt Tsugu. Ran, we need the chaos emeralds.

Ran- I don't have those.

Tsugumi- Don't go to war please, I'm back.

Himari- Tsugu, what happened?

Tsugumi- Sayo-san came over and gave me the doggy conditioner. Turns out, I dropped it in the store, haha. Oh, Sayo-san is the super cool person I was talking about. 

Moca- Ohh? So her name is Sayo. I'll make sure to start saving my money for the wedding gift. Moca-chan won't touch her piggy banks until she can buy a tsugurific gift.

Ran- Moca, stop teasing Tsugumi.

Himari- What kind of person is she like, Tsugu?

Tsugumi- Well, she seems really cold and serious at first, someone with a no-nonsense approach to things. But, she's actually super sweet and caring. Oh, and she's adorable sometimes. I think she also has a sister, too.

Tomoe- I really want to meet her now.

Tsugumi's phone vibrated, and a message popped up on the top of her phone screen.

Sayo- Hazawa-san, if you'd like, we can go to a pet cafe and talk there.

Tsugumi- I'd love to do that!

Sayo- Alright, does next Saturday at 11:30 AM sound good?

Tsugumi- Yes, that's perfect. I'll see you next Saturday, Sayo-san

Sayo- Sounds good. See you, Hazawa-san

Tsugumi- It's Tsuzawa-san ^^

Tsugumi looked in her closet.

*Yeah, I'm gonna have to go to the mall with Himari this week.*

**Author's Note:**

> stan safety man


End file.
